


The Voice

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, Lazarus Rising, M/M, Profound Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has just crawled out of hell, and his guardian angel wishes to make contact with the human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNoir/gifts).



> This is short, I know, but a quick fic for my dear Nikki :D I hope you enjoy it, deary, I needed a break from the majority of depressing fics I write!

Castiel looked on from above, watching as his human ward walked from the place of his burial to a small convenience store, jacket tied around his waist and sweat on his brow. Castiel could feel what he felt. Castiel felt his overwhelming confusion, his internal suffering, the sweat on his brow; hell, he could even feel that the man’s balls were itchy. This was very confusing to Castiel, who had distanced himself from humans for so long. Feeling connected to Dean was only natural, he knew. The higher ups, along with Uriel, had warned him that the profound bond would leave scarring behind on Dean’s soul, the scars full of Castiel’s Grace. But neither Uriel nor the higher ups truly knew what had occurred in Hell. And neither did Dean. They had only had a few sparing moments, but the second Castiel touch Dean’s shoulder to drag him from perdition, he felt an electric surge through his body that he would struggle to forget the feeling of, afraid that he would become part of this human, rather than just doing his job. Warmth filled Castiel’s entity when he saw Dean discover the small store, the man aware that some form of sanctuary was ahead.

As Dean entered the small convenience store, Castiel cleared his throat, a TV beginning to have static in the corner. Opening his mouth, the television flickered once more.

“Hello, Dean, this is Castiel, Angel of the Lord.” Dean rushed for the salt, pouring it on the window, one hand covering an ear. Castiel frowned. “Dean, do you not remember me? I am the one who raised you from perdition.”

“ _JESUS FUCK!_ ” Dean screamed, dropping to the floor with his hands over his ears, glass shattering around him.

“This may be too, as you humans say, fast, but Dean, I share a profound bond with you, and already care deeply for your soul.”

“ _WHAT IS THAT? MAKE IT STOP!_ ” Dean yelled. Castiel paused.

“My apologies. I suppose you are unaccustomed to my voice. I will be sure to change that.” Castiel ceased speaking, a frown etched into his being as Dean slowly stood, looking shaken and terrified. Castiel sighed.

Would Dean ever hear Castiel long enough to return the emotions involved in a profound bond?


End file.
